


Lashings

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Names, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: I hope you don't mind whip marks.Steve is a little stressed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sister fic to my 'Relaxation' fic. You don't have to go read that one, but you can if you want.  
> 

The door slammed, the noise making Bucky flinch. He turned around from where he was sat on the couch, looking up as his boyfriend walked in. Anger clouded his usually calm blue eyes and his fists were clenched.

"Fucking Stark." If the look of his boyfriend didn't tell Bucky Steve was pissed, the swearing did. Steve didn't cuss often, to the point where the use of the word actually shocked Bucky. He patted the couch next to him looking up at Steve lovingly.

"Come, sit, talk." He continued to smile comfortingly at his boyfriend, his eyes round, soft and loving. But steve didn't move, his jaw was tense, and his fists kept clenching and unclenching.

"No... that's not what I need, you know what I need... Kitten." Bucky could feel the mood shift in the room just at that word. He knew exactly what Steve needed. This didn't happen often, only when Steve really needed to let off steam, and Bucky enjoyed it, plus he liked helping Steve. "Kitten... no pets on the furniture, you know that."

That was the main rule when they did this, he was Steve's pet, for Steve to do as he wished, and pets were not allowed on furniture. So Bucky obeyed, he slipped off the couch and onto his knees next to it, he placed his hands on his thighs and looked up at Steve.

"Good boy, Kitten." He took a few steps towards him and shrugged his jacket off, dropping it to the floor just leaving it there. Usually, Steve was almost OCD about things on the floor, but right now he didn't care. His hand gripped Bucky's jaw, almost harshly, but not uncomfortably so, and tilted his head up to look at him in the eyes. "What are your safe words?"

Steve wasn't asking because he didn't know, he was asking because sometimes this could get intense, and Bucky might need them. Bucky nodded. "Red; I need to stop, green; I'm fine, Winter; stop now." Bucky gave him a small smile, showing he was good to continue.

Steve's thumb rubbed over his cheek before he dropped his chin and turned away. "Bedroom, now Kitten, don't make me ask twice." Bucky knew better than to make him ask again. He crawled on his hands and knees, not daring to walk on his own two feet. He knelt in front of the bed, unsure if Steve would allow him on this piece of furniture.

After a few minutes Bucky heard Steve's footsteps enter the room behind him, he didn't look at him, he knew better than that. "Chin up, kitten, I need to put your collar on." Bucky did as he asked, not daring to disobey him when he was in this mood. Steve buckled the ebony leather around Bucky's throat. This collar had a small bell which hung under his Adam's apple. It tinkled lightly as Steve brought his hands away.

"On the bed, Kitten, now tell me, have you been a good kitten?" Bucky climbed onto the bed, laying on his front, the bell still jingling lightly. He looked back at Steve, trying to figure out how to answer it correct.

"I have..?" His answer was more of a question as if he wasn't sure if he had been good or not. That earned him a spank.

"Now, that's not an answer is it, that's a question. Answer me again, have you been a good kitten?" He spanked him again as he finished speaking, just to emphasise his point.

"I uh... yes, I have." He couldn't think of anything he had done wrong? But he knew there probably would be something. Steve needed to punish Bucky to get his stress out. His ass was hit again, this time harder, enough to leave a mark.

"Wrong kitten. You've been bad." He smacked him again on the other cheek. "I seem to recall a certain kitten sat on the couch when I got in since when have kittens been allowed on the couch."

He had forgotten about that, that was a simple reason for Steve to punish him. "I'm sorry Steve." He knew he would get punished anyway, but it was worth a try.

"Not good enough, kitten. I'm going to punish you. I hope you don't mind whip marks." Bucky's breath hitched. It was very rare for Steve to get the whip out, but it always excited him. Bucky settled himself on the bed, he knew this would hurt, but it would hurt in the best way.

He heard Steve pad gently over to the cabinet in which they generally kept all their toys and open it. He could imagine him running his hand over the leather of the whip before turning around and returning to the bed. Bucky knew when Steve had returned because the tip of the whip was run down his back.

Steve always did this, a pre-warning before he hits for the first time. The first hit was across both ass cheeks. It burned, but it was nowhere near as hard as Steve could hit him. He knew he would be covered with marks for a while.

The second was to his lower back, making his back arch into it.

The third was to his upper thighs, making him squirm in pleasure.

Each hit was strategically placed and varying in strength, he could tell by the ninth or tenth hit Steve's anger was ebbing, they were less forceful. Soon enough, the whip dropped to the floor and Steve was on the bed, rubbing lotion into the welts on his skin. "Such a good kitten, such a good kitten."

And Bucky almost purred at the praise, relaxing into the soft touch of Steve's fingers. "Feeling better?" He asked quietly, turning his head. Steve gave him a light smack to an unmarked area.

"I am, thank you, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed,


End file.
